I can't think of a name, sorry
by RawripopsArentLollipops
Summary: This is a Crona x Ragnarok story, mostly porn. It's a little bit of dub-con tbh. guy x guy; don't like, don't read, but constructive criticism is welcome.


(This is my first fanfiction, give me feedback please)

(Edit: I forgot to mention I wrote this like 4 years ago based off a very specific episode and just posted it without proof reading because it's the only fanfic I had completed in my google docs. It's the episode where Soul and Maka fight Crona and Ragnarok underneath the school. I don't remember much about it but Stein and Spirit fought Medusa for a little bit in it. Oh well, only one person has read this anyways.)

"You think I'm gonna let you talk to me like that?" Ragnarok held onto Crona's head with his right hand for leverage and pulled at the hem of his dress while Crona desperately tried to hold it down. He didn't want his new friends, Soul and Maka, to see his underwear.

"You guys go ahead without me…" He yelled, "I can handle things back here." He said for the first time in his life as he fought off his tormenter of many years.

"I can hold him off, I won't let him through." He said with confidence.

"Here we go!" Ragnarok said as he pulled up Crona's skirt. "Whatcha got under there, huh?" Crona started hitting Ragnarok at a steady pace.

"Hey pervert, let go of me!" He yelled.

"Nice dress, pansy. Don't try to fight back, you're pathetic."

"Get him off! Somebody help me!" With that, Soul and Maka ran off to continue their mission to keep the black blood from reaching the Kishin, leaving Crona and Ragnarok alone.

"You'll be getting me off tonight." Crona paused.

"What does that mean?" Ragnarok smirked, pulling the dress off completely. Crona covered himself.

"Give me my dress back, I don't know how to deal with being naked in public." Ragnarok licked the whole right side of Crona's face.

"You deal with it by shutting your mouth and sucking my cock." Ragnarok shoved it in Crona's face which only made the pink haired boy more nervous. He looked away.

"That doesn't make sense. A-and I don't like seeing that; it's unsettling. P-put it away." He gripped his arm, trying to become invisible. Ragnarok wouldn't have any of that. He pinned Crona's arms down, using the blood splatters on the floor as the world's strongest handcuffs.

"Be careful with this or.." Ragnarok growled, leaving Cronus to fill in the blank himself as he tried not to choke on a huge dick. He whimpered and whined trying to talk around it. The sword growled and slapped him.

"Shut up and suck. Hard." Tears welled up in the corners of Cronus' eyes as he obeyed the other's command. One. Two. Three. Four…

The pink haired teen was confused; Medusa said sex only lasted ten seconds, but Ragnarok looked like he hasn't even gotten started yet as he grabbed Cronus' thick pink hair and began to fuck his face while taunting him. He was always taunting him. Though he didn't really mind this.

Crona blushed as he began to suck gently, relaxing his throat. He had been thinking about this a lot recently; Crona had fantasized about something exactly like this. His dreams for the past few weeks were filled with Ragnarok overwhelming him with his weapon strength and fucking him senseless, teasing his body for hours on end, or just blitzing him when he was vulnerable; it didn't matter where. His bedroom, the shower; on the kitchen table, pressing his face against the hardwood with every hard thrust as his food lay forgotten nearby.

He blushed deeper, releasing a small moan and bucking his hips at the thought; a reaction that had not gone unnoticed by his big bad weapon.

Ragnarok faked a gasp, "Are you enjoying this?" He asked in mock surprise, shallowing his thrusts enough for Crona to talk around his cock. Crona looked up into Ragnarok's eyes for just a second, then quickly looked away, mumbling a quiet "yes" while turning red and squirming under the attention. He continued to suck on Ragnarok's pink head, rubbing his legs together while Ragnarok smirked.

"Well, well, well," he said, pulling out, "little Crona's a pervy sub." Ragnarok pulled away, trailing a warm hand down the boy's body, "what would Medusa do if she found out?" He asked, his eyes glimmering as Crona gasped with fear and excitement, arching under his skilled touch.

Crona's body began to tremble; immediately, he started to beg, "Please don't tell her! She'll be so angry with me and-" he was cut off by a strong grip around his throat, choking him as he writhed underneath his sword.

"Shut up," Ragnarok commanded, and those words alone stilled the airless meister, "you are not to talk during this unless you're begging for more. When you are begging, you will address me as "Master" or "Sir;" other than that, you will be quiet and take whatever I'm giving like a good little slut, or," he leaned down, whispering in Crona's ear, "be punished." He punctuated his statement with a small bite behind Crona's ear, releasing his neck shortly after.

Crona's eyes rolled back from pleasure as he let out a high-pitched moan. He gasped for much-needed oxygen as his body temperature grew unbearably hot, completely unaware of the hands which now rested on his pale white thighs.

His mind explored different punishments as those hands lifted his legs, pressing them together. He nearly drooled at the idea of being choked again, as well as being slapped and spanked until the bright red marks became dark purple bruises on his rear. His hard dick twitched at the thought of being slowly, yet roughly fingered for hours on end by his Master who would keep him from cumming.

All thoughts stopped when he felt Ragnarok's cock between his thighs. His attention snapped to it, fixating on its controlled movement back and forth between them as it traveled downward towards his own. He couldn't hear his own quiet moans just yet as he lay still beneath Ragnarok and the cuffs, but he knew he would when he finally obtained glorious friction on his neglected privates.

Suddenly, three long fingers where shoved into his open mouth, forcing Crona's head back against the dirty floor. He held his thighs tightly together, pushing his hips off the ground with a small, needy whimper as his eyes moved up towards his Master. All Crona saw was a glimpse of a self-satisfied smirk before his eyes shut tight with a will of their own and his body strained against the black blood restraints, unable to handle the pleasure of Ragnarok's heavily increased speed now directly against his cock.

"I knew you were a slut," Ragnarok said, roughly smacking the side of Crona's ass, "I should have done this a week ago when you were sleeping! I'm sure you would've enjoyed it more then since you were already moaning my name," he began to chuckle at the loud, incoherent mess that was his meister as his hand groped Crona's red ass. Crona tried his best to suck on those fingers in his mouth as Ragnarok laughed, but had mostly forgotten them in the mix of pain and pleasure; his thighs were burning from the friction, but they burned so so good.

His mind wandered for just a second to this new fantasy: to be woken up by Ragnarok, stroking his length with a gentle, but firm hold, moving oh so slowly so he wouldn't actually wake. Would Crona pretend to sleep through it and suddenly wake with a mindblowing orgasm from that big hard cock in his ass a few moments later? Would Crona wake up and stop him? No, he wouldn't stop him. Even if Crona didn't want it, Ragnarok would get his way; but Crona had wanted it more than anything as of late. He wanted that impatient meanie to tease him, to play with his body like a toy, and to fuck him so much that he wouldn't be able to walk for the next year.

As these thoughts progressed, Crona was vaguely aware of the fingers which removed themselves from his pretty little mouth and left a trail of saliva down his thin body until they were pressed against his anus. It only took one, single, non-penetrative prod mixed with the foreplay for an intense orgasm to rip through his pale body and paint his chest white as he trembled and twitched.

Ragnarok was annoyed to say the least as he watched the boy arch and buck with his legs now wide apart with his knees on either side of his shoulders. He shoved two fingers into Crona and began thrusting them in and out of him, glaring while unintentionally prolonging the boy's orgasm. While he was definitely irked with what he perceived as disobedience, Ragnarok would admit that he felt a surge of pride at Crona's moans and half-formed screams of "Master~!" And "Please~!" as his pink-haired meister squirmed and shook underneath him.

"You've been a bad boy," Ragnarok said slowly as he scissored his fingers inside of Crona, Crona froze in place, his mouth hanging open from his last moan and a bright red blush settling on his cheeks while he suddenly became much tighter around Ragnarok's fingers. That didn't bother Ragnarkok, though; he thrusted his fingers harder in and out of Crona as the boy started to tremble with pleasure. He was hypersensitive after his orgasm and he couldn't hope to move by himself between the handcuffs, Ragnarok, and those long fingers; maybe this overstimulation was his punishment.

"You wish, masochist. You'll be getting your punishment later," Crona gasped as another finger forced its way into him; he wasn't sure if it was from the sudden intrusion or the implication that Ragnarok could read his thoughts. Those wonderfully cruel fingers stilled, and Crona could hear the fighting up ahead. They had to stop now, before they were caught. Hundreds of thoughts filled his head; what if Medusa won and came back to see his weapon fucking him senseless -he wanted to be dominated, but he didn't want anyone to see- what if Maka saw? What if Soul saw? What if Soul saw… and wanted to join in? SLAP.

Crona stopped thinking, his cheek burning. He looked up at Ragnarok in shock, only to be slapped again, and harder. This continued for a minute or two as Ragnarok's fingers were replaced by something much thicker and longer. Crona was so distracted by the slapping that he didn't even notice Ragnarok's cock was all the way inside of him until he was fully adjusted to the size of it.

"Listen, Slut, you're only going to fantasize about me. Don't ever think about fucking Soul or any other guy again." With that, he pulled completely out of the pinkette then slammed into him roughly. Crona arched up, squeaking cutely as his blush spread down his neck and covered his chest. He wanted to curl up and hide under a blanket, suddenly embarrassed by his position. He tugged at the blood cuffs and squirmed, trying to cover his chest with his arms and his lower half by bringing his knees together slightly below his chest. With his eyes shut tight, Crona knew he was at the mercy of his Master. He had been so excited by the thought of this for so long, but now that he was being pounded into with either his friends or his mother threatening to walk in on this at any second, he felt a little too naked. Tears pricked Crona's eyes as Ragnarok slowed before stopping entirely inside of Crona. He gently pushed Crona's legs down towards the floor and pried his arms away while dissolving the blood cuffs. He kissed Crona deeply, wiping away some of the tears. Crona pulled away after a while, giggling to himself,

"When did you become so romantic~" he teased Ragnarok, feeling much better

"Shut up!" Crona kissed the middle of the x on Ragnarok's face

"We should hurry up and finish before someone sees us,"

"Too late," Stein said calmly while holding Spirit back, covering his eyes, and ignoring his demands to see what's happening, "get dressed. You have less than two minutes before more people show up."


End file.
